A multitude of testing methods is known in the field of non-destructive material testing that are based on a comparison of test data, which were obtained on a test object by means of a non-destructive testing method, with a CAD model of the test object. Due to the required CAD model of the test object, these testing methods can only be applied in an economical manner to test objects of which a larger number of identical specimens are to be tested, e.g. within the context of series production. Furthermore, an alignment of the actual test data to the CAD model is necessary (a “registration”), which requires great computing power.